Some Things Never Change
by Angleterre97
Summary: Yes, it's true. There are really only three people in the Canadian man's life who consistently remember the anniversary of his birth. But he couldn't be happier at the thought of it.


Matthew wakes with a yawn. He stretches his arms above his head, twists one way then the other to receive a couple pops from his back, and pulls his covers back ready to start the day. First he showers, then he gets dressed. Nothing to fancy, just a pair of jeans and a band T-shirt (Rush, of course). Finally, he returns to the bathroom, pulls out a hair dryer, and starts in on his still damp locks. His Papa had given it to him last year for his birthday. He's not sure why he still uses it, for it's tad bit too girly for his tastes. Maybe it was because at least _someone _remembered his birthday.

Yes, it's true. There are really only three people in the Canadian man's life who consistently remember the anniversary of his birth. But he couldn't be happier at the thought of it.

/OOO/

First there was his brother. Alfred and his own birthday fall very very close to each others, and the more American of the two had always been a spitfire, and a loud one at that. He loved attention where Matthew himself didn't mind shying away from it. That was part of the reason that all through school his brother's birthday had always out shown his own. But it wasn't like that at home. Alfred always made it a point to steal the kitchen before their Papa and make his brother a special birthday cake of his own design, and he always chose the brightest colors to dye the batter and frosting, just for Matthew.

Next there was his Papa. Francis loved nothing more than to spoil his quiet little Matthieu on his special day. When he was a young child the Frenchman would always buy him the latest fashion in children's clothing. Most of the time the outfits would look ridiculous, but he loved his Papa and wanted to be polite (Even at a very young age) So he'd wear them. As he got older the outfits got less absurd and more fashionable. One such outfit had even helped him score his first date in high school (Before Alfred's I might add, but he doesn't gloat to save his brother the embarrassment). That had made his Papa most proud, which had made Matthew pretty happy too.

Finally was his Dad. Both boys call Arthur Dad, but he is very much like a doting mother.

_'Brush your teeth, wash our hands, pick up your mess, Alfred put that down, Francis, not now!' _

Arthur kept the household in line, the best he could. The first gift he ever remembers getting from his Dad he still has. He remembers lifting the fluffy, plushy polar bear out of the wrapped box and Arthur remembers how his little Matthew's eyes had lit up in surprise and delight. He had carried that bear everywhere with him for years. Now worn and a bit tattered it sits on a shelf in his dorm room. He's always loved polar bears, but Kuma...something-or-other is still his favorite.

/OOO/

His hair now completely dry and a little fluffy, Matthew grabs his keys and exits his small college apartment. He plods down the 3 flights of stairs and across campus to attend his classes for the day. Not a single one of the friends he has made over the last year in college remember that today is his birthday, despite them asking and him telling them many times. It doesn't phase him, he doesn't mind, and he doesn't remind them. He doesn't want to hear the apologies. When his classes are done he checks his phone to see 3 new messages, all from his brother.

'Hey, r u in class?'

'Ur still comin today rite?'

'R u ignoring me?'

Typical Alfred. He texted him back before going to find his 1994 Ford F-150. For his 16th birthday his parents had surprised him with the used truck. It still runs great. First he goes to the ATM, next to the local grocery store and finally to the outskirts of town to his childhood home. He sees 3 familiar cars parked out front.

His brother's red Mustang, 1973, his baby. He remembers summer after summer of him saving for it, proving that Alfred could focus on something for longer than ten minutes. His Papa's black Mercedes Benz, 1998. And of course his Dad's forest green Mini Cooper. In all honesty though, he can't remember the year.

He steps out of his own vehicle, walks up the steps of the porch and raps on the door. It's opened by Alfred and he is immediately given a bright smile and a large bear hug.

"Dude, Happy B'day bro!" It's the first time he's heard that today. He smiles as he's led inside. It smells like food, good food, which means that his Papa had successfully eradicated his Dad from the kitchen. Matthew sets the bag that he brought in next to the table on the ground before he is pulled into another hug (Less crushing) from Arthur who emerges from the study with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday son." He says before turning to his other kid and asking him to set the table. Matthew showed up early, like always. They should have expected it. Then Arthur turns to his husband, asks if he can help with anything, is denied, and walks away in a huff. It's the same routine the Canadian remembers growing up with. He still thinks it's as funny as ever.

"Ah, Matthieu you're still using the hair dryer I got you, _fantastique_!" His Papa never misses a thing.

/OOO/

"OK, is it time for presents? Is it?"

"Alfred! It's not even your birthday." Arthur scolds.

"Oh come on _mon cher_, he is just excited for his brother is all." Francis defends. They all sit just as Matthew remembers, almost like tradition. Him and his brother sitting on the rug in the living room, his parents on the couch. Francis' arm is around his husband's waist and Arthur has his hand on the Frenchman's knee. It was this on Christmas too.

They've already eaten. Francis prepares all the meals, whether it's a special occasion or not. For Matthew he prepared his favorite. It's a breakfast meal. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. Alfred has 2 and a half servings, no surprise there.

"Common Mattie, open up mine first!" The older boy is beaming, so Matthew obliges and reaches for the box wrapped in red and white, with a blue bow on top. He knows that half of his brother's mentality at this moment is if he likes the gift, the other is how much longer till cake? It makes the younger man smile at the absurdness.

From his Papa he gets, yes, another new outfit. It's 'The latest from Paris.' Arthur rolls his eyes at the gift, like always, but smiles because he knows that this one will indeed look fabulous.

From his Dad a new radio for his truck. He's needed one for some time, and if this one wasn't top of the line it was sure close.

And finally from Alfred a set of tickets to the upcoming Rush tour. Two tickets. On the outside it implies that he should find a date. On the inside he knows that Al wants to be that date. It makes Matthew laugh a bit on the inside, typical Alfred.

/OOO/

He will spend the rest of his evening with his family, dysfunctional at best. They will eat bright, sugary, multi-colored cake, and drink and talk about the past, the present, an what is to be held in the future. His parents will bicker, and the bickering will turn into flirting...then back into bickering. His brother will be loud and obnoxious and goofy and ridiculous. And Matthew will sit there listening and laughing and smiling, content to be with the three people he loves most on his birthday.

/OOO/

**Yay! Happy B'day Matthew! For those who don't know, Rush is a very popular and successful Canadian Prog rock band. My fav (Sorry for the plug, but look em up if you don't know!) Anyway, sorry if this sucks haha Reviews maybe?**


End file.
